It's Called Sorry
by You Can't Live Without Me
Summary: LeonxStitch, we're sick, anyhow... cute apology thingy where Leon loves bestiality and Yuffie is completely grossed out by the relationship. well... Best-Bestiality? Who can go wrong? don't read if you get sick easily...


**This is Vira… and the way Stitch talks… is hard. I searched through my memory of all the movies and remembered how determined Lilo is whenever Stitch has to do something… and how funny Stitch can be when he fails. **

I watched him for a moment in stunned silence. Stitch and Lilo were currently dancing on the living room table to get me to forgive him. I just smiled softly and shook my head. "Idiots." I said simply and turned around to leave them alone.

Lilo threw a pillow at me while Stitch sunk to the ground on the table. "Well that didn't work." I heard Lilo sigh in the other room. I chuckled to myself knowing this is far from over. He broke my present for him. As far as Stitch knows, it was just a wrapped box that seemed breakable.

I had an Elvis figurine in it for him. A sort of breakable doll that he can sleep with at night, but from now on… I'm sticking with plushies. Plushies will work but breakables… are just breakable. I'm not going to waste my money on that stuff anymore.

"Hey there, Squall." Yuffie grinned jumping into the living room through the window. I nodded at her for a moment then turned to leave. She hurried after me and then left right by my side. I knew that Lilo and Stitch will probably come looking for me later with another _apology_.

"Again?" Stitch asked in his alien accent.

"Again." Lilo replied from inside the house. I shut the door not wanting them to catch up to me so soon. Yuffie just smirked at me and shook her head.

"You've always been into the weird ones, Squall. The weirder the better." She grinned and pat me on the shoulder. I shrugged and hurried out to the market. She followed but I knew it was just so that she could tease me about my taste in… well people I want to be with.

"I'm surprised you didn't just go after Pooh. He's cuter and not an alien. Then again you would look more like a pedophile with him… WAIT!!! Are you a pedo with Stitch too? He seems like the same age as Lilo… SQUALL YOU'RE SO SICK!!!" Yuffie shouted glaring at me. I looked at her for a moment then sighed.

I don't want to talk about this right now.

My eyes widened just slightly when I saw an Elvis plushie in a store window. I hurried inside and bought it quickly. When I got out of the store Yuffie shook her head at me with an exasperated expression. I smiled softly and covered my face.

"The more I think about your relationship, the more I think you're disturbing. Think about it. This could technically be considered bestiality." She informed me trying to sound like the smart young lady we all knew she wasn't.

"Bestiality does have the word best in it." I said making the girl's face turn red as she began gagging. I laughed lightly knowing how much she deserved that. Poor girl had to bring this up.

"Here's our next attempt at an apology Squall! Listen or be killed!" Lilo shouted angrily as Stitch, in an Elvis costume, began to play an electric guitar while singing in perfect tone 'You ain't nothing but a hound dog.'

I shook my head at them both and began walking away. I don't like Elvis music all that much. I'm more of a Gackt fan than an Elvis lover. I glanced back to see Stitch throw the guitar on the ground and grumble gibberish to Lilo who apparently understood him. I just smiled at the two and continued heading out.

"You're one sick puppy, Leon. Real sly too, with the way you pretended not to care about the apology." Yuffie continued as though we just had to be talking about this right now. I turned to her for a moment and then shook my head.

"I don't like Elvis." I said simply and continued heading out to Lilo's house. Yuffie paused for a moment then ran after me, her face red with anger.

"He did all that for you, and all you can say is I don't like Elvis?! What kind of lover are you?! Abusing him! You're abusing him!" Yuffie shouted angrily punching my back angrily. I knew the bruises would last for a while but when I got to the kid's place, I grabbed the present that Stitch destroyed and got out the present I just bought.

As soon as Stitch entered the house, I showed them to him.

He ran up to us instantly and examined the presents for a moment. "So that's what he broke…" Lilo murmured staring at the presents in awe with wide eyes. Instantly Stitch and I kissed.

He has a great tongue.


End file.
